Love and 'Tanabata'
by AmarisMayRay
Summary: Ketika festival kebudayaan, Rin dipaksa Len berpakaian ala dewi alias Orihime. Rin sih sempat menolak. Tapi menolak setengah-setengah. Tapi akhirnya...


**Love and 'Tanabata'**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Warning: Rin x Len pairing. Gumi menjadi nista dan Gakupo dinistai.**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

"Rin!"

Sang gadis berambut pendek _honey blonde_ berbando putih manis—yang saat ini tengah memegang tas selempang hitam pekat berbahan kain katun, terhenti dari langkahnya. Gadis beriris biru _sapphire_ tersebut melengoki asal suara yang memanggil namanya, dengan wajah bete.

Mereka berdua saat ini berada di dekat gerbang _Vocaloid High School_, sekolah biasa-biasa saja terakreditasi cukup tinggi. Biar biasa-biasa saja, jangan remehkan fasilitas mereka. Air mancur dengan patung kuda putih ditengah merupakan salah satu kemewahan sekolah tersebut. Lalu bunga-bunga berwarna-warni dari mawar; larkspure; dandelion; daisy; sampai bunga matahari; pun ada disana, seakan menyambut para siswa-siswi yang datang.

"Ada apa sih Len?" bentak gadis tersebut pada pria dihadapannya—yang nyaris dikatakan kembar jika rambut lawannya tidak dikepang setengah. Lelaki beriris juga biru itu tertawa kecil melihat wajah Rin yang persis sama dengan kerbau ditanduk.

"Pagi," sapanya. "Bagaimana harimu?"

Sang yang ditanya memalingkan bola matanya dengan wajah gugup. "B-baik..." desisnya kecil.

"Eh hei, adikku hari ini kelihatan manis sekali," terang pria yang dipanggil gadis tersebut dengan 'Len'. Sang yang dipuji langsung menjambak rambut lawannya bengis dan brutal.

"Bodoh! Kita ini tidak sedarah! Jangan anggap aku adikmu!" tukas Rin sambil memukul Len. Len merintih kecil dengan selingan tawa, khawatir bahwa Rin mungkin sudah mengalami gangguan mental. Gak ah. Len tahu Rin itu pemalu.

"Rin... Rin... Kau itu malu-malu melulu ya?" goda Len.

"B—bodoh!" Len memejamkan matanya saking geli. Rin memandang Len cemberut dengan diam-diam tersenyum tipis, merasa senang.

Oh ya, Rin suka sekali dengan kawan masa kecilnya tersebut. Dengan modus dibilang 'kembar', Rin dengan gamblangnya selalu bisa memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk mendekati Len tanpa perlu diejek kawan-kawannya (walau kadang masih juga Rin diejek). Rin harap Len tidak menyadari perasaannya, takutnya hubungan mereka yang sudah tahap Sahabat Tapi Mesra (STM kurang J biar mirip sama susu telur madu jahe), hancur. Tapi disisi lain, Rin berharap agar Len menerima perasaannya yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Ayo kita masuk kelas. Nanti telat lagi," ucap Len yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menarik lengan Rin untuk masuk ke dalam akademi.

"A—a, i—iya..."

Rin merasa beruntung, sebab ia bisa satu kelas dengan orang yang istimewa di hatinya itu. Ia tersenyum kecil, menatap punggung Len yang lebar.

_'Andai aku adalah dewi, dan dirimu adalah dewa.'_

.

.

.

.

"Tolong semuanya menatap ke papan tulis!"

Teguran seorang pria berkepang surai _violet_, menatap tajam semua murid dalam kelas 2 - 4 yang ributnya sungguh bukan main. Pria berjas hitam dan tinggi juga berparas dewasa pasti sudah bisa ditebak dia bukanlah murid, dan jika lebih berpikir sempit akan mengira dia adalah guru. Dia memang guru.

Masih saja ribut dalam kelas. Pesawat kertas terbang lalu-lalang, obrolan-obrolan terdengar hingga menekakkan telinga, juga ajaibnya ada yang lari-lari dalam kelas. Dari cara-cara mereka, sepertinya murid-murid sangat ingin mencari mati terhadap pria tegap yang sedari tadi menunduk kecil dengan aura muram.

"JADI KALIAN TIDAK INGIN CERITA PERCINTAAN KALIAN MENINGKAT?"

**TING!**

Kelas langsung sepi mirip kuburan di malam hari, walau masih ramai kuburan karena suara jangkrik selalu ada.

"Nah sudah kutebak kalian pasti tajam pendengarannya ketika kusebutkan hal tersebut. Dasar anak-anak muda."

"GAKUPO-_SENSEI_ BILANG 'CINTA' _MINNA-TACCHI_!"

Kelas kembali riuh. Pria yang dipanggil 'Gakupo' langsung menepuk jidatnya keras dengan helaan nafas kecil. "Karena sebentar lagi ada festival kebudayaan, bagaimana jika kita menyusun rencana untuk merayakannya?" mulai Gakupo. "Kalian bisa mendiskusikannya sekarang."

Semua berkoor ria. "Ohhhh..."

"Bagaimana jika temanya _halloween_?" rekomendasi gadis _twintail_ hijau kebiruan.

"Atau temanya hewan?"

"Hei bagaimana dengan temanya '_tanabata_'? Bukankah itu legenda yang dekat dengan festival kebudayaan?" bilang Len.

"Bagus sekali idemu, Len," ucap Gakupo. "Nah jadi siapa yang mau jadi pemerannya?"

"Untuk pemeran Hikoboshi, tentu saja Len-ku. Hohoho," gadis bersurai hijau pendek langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menggigit tangkai bunga mawar. Tampak sinar-sinar mengelilingi tubuhnya kedap-kedip.

_'Len-ku?'_ batin semuanya _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"KALIAN TIDAK MERESTUI HUBUNGANKU DENGAN LEN YA?" suara teriakan siswi bernama 'Gumi' itu membuat semua siswa-siswi menunduk ketakutan kecuali Len dan Rin. Len memasang tampang cemberut. Dia menepak meja keras, hingga Gumi yang masih dalam posisi berdiri—terkejut.

"Kau siapa aku? Emang kita jodohan apa? Hidup aku juga yang ngatur kok kau sewot sih. Mati aja ke laut sana!" Len nyolot ria. Gumi segera ambruk dari berdirinya, duduk mematung menampakkan wajah horor.

"M—mulutmu pedas sekali, Len," Gumi memaparkan wajah sedih mendramatisir. "Hatiku ini hanya untukmu seorang. Aku takkan pernah memindahkan perasaanku ini, Kagamine Len," ucap Gumi berpuisi sambil memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Len langsung mual di tempat setelah melihat wajah Gumi sudah seperti dalam _manga_ tahun 90-an.

Rin tentu takkan membiarkan Gumi terus menyakiti Len dengan bait bualnya yang penuh kelebaian dan kealayan. Ia acungkan tangannya tegas, menatap Gakupo tajam.

"Benar apa kata Gumi, Len cocok sebagai Hikoboshi," kata Rin tegas. "Dan soal Orihime, itu Gakupo-_sensei_ yang berwenang untuk memilih!"

Gakupo menatap Rin, tercengang. Rin menurunkan tangannya lalu melengok kanan kiri takut. Oh ya, aura tidak enak dari Gumi ia rasakan, padahal jarak bangku mereka sangat jauh. Rin berada di urutan 3 dari kanan dan 4 dari depan, sedangkan Gumi berada di urutan 1 dari kanan dan 2 dari depan.

"Benar kata Rin," ujar Gakupo. "Jika terserahku, tentu aku akan menunjuk Luka sebagai Orihime!" serunya sambil menunjuk Luka dengan jari telunjuknya. Sang yang ditunjuk terperanjat kaget. "Karena rambutmu yang panjang, mudah dipola seperti Orihime."

"E—pak anu, saya ada perlombaan kontes biola saat festival. J—jadi maaf..." Luka menjawab terbata-bata. Kini giliran si Gakupo yang mematung.

Gakupo memang sudah lama naksir dengan anak muridnya yang berparas manis ini. Pernah Gakupo menembaknya namun yang dijawab Luka hanya, "Loh pak. Nyadar umur dong kalo bapak udah umur tua. Aku gak mau sama perawan tua.". Sungguh menyakitkan ternyata ucapan Luka.

"Luka nih. Kalau kau pakai pakaian dewi kan kita bisa narsis bareng," kata teman sebangkunya yang juga seorang cowok.

"Kaito memang gila selfie ya?" Luka menjawab. Sang yang disahut mengibaskan rambut cepak birunya, dan air keringat yang berasal dari rambutnya terbias cahaya hingga memunculkan buliran cahaya.

"Ish. Jorok kau, Kaito!"

"Salahkan kenapa aku di sebelah jendela besar dan kepanasan karena matahari langsung mengena wajahku. Jadinya keringatan deh."

"Ya sudah kalau gitu. Rin saja yang jadi Orihime," rekomendasi Len yang kini memposisikan dirinya duduk dengan dagunya disanggah kedua tangan miliknya. Rin seketika merinding panas, merona merah.

"A—apa? Aku tidak pantas sebagai Orihime!" bantah Rin. "Lagian rambutku pendek!"

"Sekali-kali Orihime si dewi berambut pendek. Anggap aja dia habis potong rambut di salon," kata Len enteng. Langsung Rin menyahut, "Jangan bercanda! Mana ada salon saat itu!"

"_Pantas saja~ aaaa~ kau sampai mabuk kepayang, kau sampai lupa daratan~_" nyanyi Gumi ngedangdut dari salah satu lagu Rita Sugiarto yaitu 'Tersisih'. Tiba-tiba Kaito langsung mengeluarkan seruling dan Luka mengeluarkan gendang. Jadilah mereka bertiga dangdutan. Satu kelas jogetan. Gakupo langsung mengeluarkan toa dan berteriak, "REKUES LAGU 'SAKITNYA TUH DISINI' DONG!"

Ringkikan jangkrik terdengar di kelas.

"Ternyata Gakupo-_sensei_ suka begituan ihhh..."

Mungkin hanya di kelas 2 - 4 lah tempat dimana para murid-murid 'kurang ajar' dapat memojokkan wali kelasnya tanpa hukuman berat. Beberapa kali Gakupo harus mengelus dada jika ikutan nimbrung gila bareng wali muridnya.

"ARGH KALIAN! YA SUDAH. BAPAK PUTUSKAN BAHWA PERAN ORIHIME AKAN DIBERIKAN PADA RIN!"

Kita bisa dengar suara para fans Len saling histeris ria, bahkan ada adegan yang terpaksa disensor dikarenakan sangat berbahaya untuk dilihat anak dibawah umur 15 tahun. Sedangkan Rin? Dia memegangi kedua pipinya yang memanas, melirik Len yang juga ikut menatapnya. Len tersenyum penuh arti. Rin semakin grogi dibuatnya.

_'Kuharap aku dan Len akan seperti Orihime dan Hikoboshi yang akan selalu saling mencintai meski hanya bertemu sekali setahun.'_

.

.

.

.

"Rin, kau bisa menyiapkan baju sendiri?" tanya Len yang sekarang berjalan bareng Rin untuk pulang sekolah—bersama-sama. Len mengorek-ngorek lubang hidung kanannya dengan jari kelingking.

"Ehm. Aku bisa menjahit kok," ucap Rin yang sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Len. Dia takut dinodai oleh 'emas' milik Len.

"Menjahit? Kau tak pernah bilang," sahut Len yang sudah selesai melakukan semedinya.

"Memang ga pernah bilang. Untuk apa aku bilang pada kawan masa kecilku yang tiap hari selalu masuk ke rumahku—tepatnya kamarku? Kukira kau tahu aku bisa dengan adanya dia."

"Aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya. Mungkin aku butuh kacamata nih."

"Kacamata? Len, jangan bercanda!" Len tertawa keras melihat Rin memperagakan berada dalam posisi Len ketika memakai kacamata. Rin membentuk kedua tangannya menjadi kacamata; dia tempelkan ke matanya; dilepasnya; dan beraksi menjadi orang kikuk.

"Tidak ah. Aku ga mau pakai kacamata. Nanti tidak bisa melihat wajah Rin secara teliti."

Kembali Rin menjambak rambut Len marah.

"Len! Aku tidak suka candaanmu!"

"Aku tidak bercanda."

Rin melepas jambakannya, menurunkan kedua tangannya. Len menatap Rin serius. Kedua matanya menampakkan sorot mata tegas, tak berkedip sering. "Aku ingin kau jujur Rin. Kau i—"

Rin segera menutup mulut Len bergemetar. "A—aku t—telat pulang k—kayaknya. AH YA AKU LUPA MEMBELI KAIN!" Rin histeris. Dia menurunkan kedua tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan Len laju. "AKU DULUAN LEN!" teriak Rin.

Len memandang Rin yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya. "Kau bodoh Rin. Kau sangat bodoh." Sedangkan Rin, dia menunduk kecil, malu. Rin takut sekali Len menyadari perasaannya terhadap kawannya itu.

_'Uhh... Len, kau membuatku gugup... Jangan bilang kau tahu perasaanku kalau aku menyukaimu.'_

.

.

.

.

Rin diam-diam selalu menggunakan waktu sore—sepulang sekolah, untuk menguasai tempat menjahit untuk anak-anak yang memilih eskul merancang pakaian. Tentu saja hari dimana anak-anak eskul tidak sedang dalam waktu hari dia hanya bisa melakukannya. Sebab ia bukan anggota mereka dan kedua dia tidak mau rahasia ia menjahit sendiri terbongkar. Terlalu malu...

Terlalu malu untuk bilang bahwa ia saking gembira menjadi Orihime, dia menjahitkan pakaiannya sendiri. Yah, Rin memang selalu begitu. Tidak mau membeberkan rasa senangnya.

Satu hari sebelum festival dimulai, Rin sangat cemas karena belum selesai membuat pakaiannya. Masalahnya, dia sering dimintai bantuan menata kelas. Entah disuruh mengecat kelas; membeli bahan-bahan yang kurang; juga memaku hiasan. Waktunya yang sudah sedikit untuk menjahit pada sore hari, semakin terkikis waktunya dengan persiapan menyambut festival.

_'Aduh bagaimana ini? Sekarang aku harus mengecat kelas,'_ batin Rin yang tengah mengecat dinding dengan warna kuning cerah. _'Nanti malam apa aku harus minta mama menyelesaikan jahitanku? Tapi mama lagi sakit... Tenang, hanya perlu pasang renda.'_

"Rin! Beli kertas kado dong! Belinya di toko A ya? Pokoknya harus mirip motif ini!" perintah Miku sambil menyodorkan sisa kertas kado ditangannya. Rin yang masih melanjutkan mengecat dinding kelas, melengok pada Miku berdiri. Diambilnya kertas tersebut dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kan bisa beli sendiri. Gimana sih," gerutu Rin. "Soalnya aku malu, disana ada mantanku," terang Miku yang langsung saja wajahnya memerah.

_'Kenapa harus malu sih?'_ Rin berdiri dan memberikan kuasnya pada Miku. "Sebagai gantinya, kerjakan tugasku selagi aku tidak ada."

"Beres kawan!" Miku mengambil kuas dari tangan Rin sigap. Rin menghela nafas kecil melihat tingkah kawan sekelasnya ini, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya laju keluar kelas. Baru saja Rin melewati bibir pintu kelas ingin melewati lorong, sang pria berambut _honey blonde_ berpapasan dengan Rin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Len.

"Oh Rin, mau kemana?" Len memaparkan wajah ingin tahu kemana kawan sekelasnya ini pergi.

"Err... Membeli kertas kado," jawab Rin. "Mau kutemani?" tawar Len. "Tapi jika ada yang membutuhkanmu bagaimana?"

Len melengok ke dalam kelas seraya berkata, "Tuh lihat. Properti kelas kita sudah selesai, tinggal nge-cat doang. Aku tidak diperlukan lagi pastinya." Len mengibas-ngibas tangannya sembari menghela nafas dari hidung.

Rin mengangguk memperbolehkan. Mereka berdua bersama-sama melewati lorong sekolah; melewati tangga; lalu melewati gerbang, menuju toko yang dimaksud Miku. Len memposisikan diri berjalan dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu ditekut lututnya—kedua telapak tangannya digunakan untuk menyanggah kepalanya dari belakang. Rin hanya memposisikan mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke belakang. Suasana perjalanan sangat sepi karena tidak ada satu dari mereka memulai bicara.

"Err... Len, kau sudah punya baju untuk peran Hikoboshi?" tanya Rin pada kawan yang tingginya seperantaraan.

"Sudah. Kau sendiri?"

Rin mengangguk kecil. "Tapi masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu kuselesaikan," lanjut Rin.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat Rin menjadi Orihime," kata Len. "Pasti cantik."

Jantung Rin berderup kencang. Ia menunduk, mendesis. "Mudahan saja aku bisa memuaskan orang-orang yang melihatku besok."

"Begitu ya." Jawaban yang sangat pendek dilontarkan Len setelah sekian detik terlewati. Len sempat terdiam cukup lama setelah Rin mengungkapkan perasaannya tentang perannya.

Jawaban singkat Len sempat membuat Rin merasa bersalah. _'Eh? Kenapa jawabannya singkat begitu?_' batin Rin bertanya. "Len, ada masalah?" tanya Rin. Len meliriknya saja dengan manik _sapphire_nya, tak melengok.

"Kukira Orihime hanya ingin datang ke festival demi Hikoboshi saja. Tapi ternyata Orihime datang demi festival."

Len membuang wajahnya, memposisikan angkuh.

"... Aku... sangat kecewa..."

**DEG!**

Jantung Rin terasa terhenti berdetak. Rin antara bingung dan bersalah ia rasakan dari hatinya. Sesak. Ngilu yang ia rasakan.

Ucapan Len terakhir membuat mereka berdua saling diam. Setelah membelikan bahan yang dipesan sampai pulang sekolah pun, mereka berdua masih saling membisu. Rin pamit cepat-cepat ingin pulang ke rumah, meninggalkan kawan-kawannya yang masih bertugas.

Saat malam tiba, Rin yang telah menyelesaikan pakaiannya dengan menjahit habis di rumah—mengenggam helaian kain—mengepalnya. Ia pendam wajahnya dalam kain tersebut. Sesaat terdengar samar-samar suara isakan kecil dalam ruangan jahit milik keluarga Rin. Bahkan kopi dalam cangkir mini bergambar jeruk—kesukaan Rin, mendingin karena enggan tersentuh pemiliknya.

_'Kain yang kujadikan pakaian demi cinta ini, takkan berguna... karena yang menjadi tujuanku membuatnya, menjadi sia-sia.'_

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa Rin manis sekali!"

Miku dan Luka histeris gemas setelah selesai mendandani Rin seperti tatanan Orihime dari dalam kelas—sebelum festival dimulai. Rin menunduk kecil malu.

"Sudah. Jangan memujiku," desis Rin.

"Tapi kau benar-benar manis Rin!" jerit Luka. "Jadi iri. Kalau tahu aku tak jadi izin hari ini, aku mau berperan sebagai Orihime."

"Dan Gakupo-_sensei_ akan _nosebleed_ ria setelah itu," celetuk Miku yang langsung disambar jambakan kuat dari Luka.

Rin hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkelahian antar kawan di depannya. Dalam hati Rin, ia merasa sedih sejak memikirkan ucapan Len kemarin. Ia melengok di bibir pintu, dan mendapati Len dan Gumi beriringan masuk ke dalam kelas. Rin ingin sekali ditelan oleh bumi sekarang.

Len begitu menawan dengan topi hitam panjang juga _hakama_ yang dikenakannya. Namun wajah Len benar-benar kusut, komentar Rin. Aura ingin membunuh orang muncul dari diri Len. Apalagi saat Len menengok Rin lalu membuang wajah dengan gesit. Aura gelapnya semakin menjadi.

"Huh! Len sangat keren sekali!" keluh Gumi sambil menarik-narik tangan Len paksa. "Aku ingin jadi Orihime! Aku ingin berfoto bersama Len dalam kostum dewa dewi!"

Selintas Rin memikirkan ide yang brilian. "Luka, Miku, tunggu disini. Aku menghampiri mereka sebentar," izin Rin. Dua kawannya hanya berdiam bingung menatap Rin yang sudah melesat menuju Len dan Gumi berdiri. Len menatap Rin tajam, dengan hawa muram. Rin meliriknya sekilas, dan memukul wajahnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" marah Rin, mencoba bersikap seperti biasa-biasa saja. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, melepas ikat rambut yang dipakai Luka untuk merias rambut Rin. Ia ulurkan pada Gumi, sambil memaparkan senyuman lembut.

"Jika ingin menjadi pemeran Orihime, aku akan memberikannya," ucap Rin. Helaian rambut _honey blonde_ yang terikat oleh ikat rambut yang digenggam Rin, turun. Wajah Gumi berseri-seri dan langsung mengambil ikat rambut yang disodorkan Rin. "Tentu saja aku mau!"

"Rin! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Miku menjerit. Luka langsung pingsan ditempat, menyebabkan Miku yang tadi hendak menampar Rin terpaksa dibatalkan demi menolong kawan lebainya ini. Len menatap murka Rin. Rin dengan wajah tebal menanggalkan langsung _kimono_ yang padahal sudah susah payah ia jahit.

Gumi menerimanya dengan riang. Langsung saja ia memakai kan _kimono_ tersebut di tempat tanpa aba-aba lagi.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau bodoh atau apa?" Len menarik langsung tangan Rin keluar kelas selagi ketiga kawan bodoh Rin (Miku, Luka, dan Gumi) asyik dengan urusannya masing-masing. Rin pertama hanya mengikuti kemana Len akan membawanya. Tapi semakin lama ia merasa cengkeraman tangan Len kuat, Rin segera menepis lengannya ketika mereka ada di atas atap sekolah.

"Aku ga mau jadi Orihime!" tukas Rin. "Aku ga pantas menjadinya! Aku ga pantas menjadi pasanganmu! Aku ga pantas! Ga pantas!"

"Bodoh! Aku sudah bersusah payah merekomendasikan namamu untuk peran ini!"

"Makanya. Aku sangat mengecewakan," balas Rin dengan suara rendah. "Terima kasih sudah mau bersusah payah demi—"

Len menutup mulut Rin kasar.

"Bodoh. Kalau begini, Orihime benar-benar hanya datang untuk Hikoboshi saja. Ternyata kau mendengarkan gerutuku kemarin ya?" Len memalingkan wajahnya. "Maaf atas kalimat kasarku kemarin sore, Rin."

Rin tercengang, untuk sebuah kalimat permintaan MAAF dari Len. Len yang terkenal keras kepala dan bocah banget bisa minta maaf? Rin tentu perlu oksigen buatan untuk bernafas.

Len membuka tangannya. Rin merasa lega untuk dapat kembali merasakan angin-angin menerpa bibirnya. Ia baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya, ketika terasa lembab mendarat dari bibir Rin. Ia, dicium Len langsung. Berciuman penuh perasaan.

Jantung Rin berderup kencang menyadari dirinya dicium secara langsung. Tubuhnya memanas merinding. Rin serasa ingin meledak saking kagetnya. Orang yang ia sukai, tiba-tiba menyerangnya itu adalah suatu keajaiban.

Len melepas kecupannya. Ia menyisir helaian poni rambut Rin lembut. "Ya. Aku mengatakan hal kasar kemarin karena aku menyukaimu. Aku ga mau ada yang mendekati Orihime. Orihime hanya untuk Hikoboshi saja! Orihime seharusnya sadar kalau Hikoboshi tidak ingin kekasihnya disentuh orang lain!"

"Berhenti menyebut 'Orihime'!"

Len menutup mulutnya—yang mungkin bisa saja lebih banyak kalimat-kalimat tidak perlu dilontarkan. Rin dengan wajah merah semu, memaparkan wajah marah _tsundere_-nya seperti biasa. "Bodoh! Kukira Len benar-benar membenciku! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Mengira membencimu, sampai menyerahkan jahitan sendiri ke orang lain. Hihi," Len tertawa geli. Saat puas-puasnya Len tertawa cekikikan, lutut Rin naik dan menghantam selangkangan Len. Langsung saja Len melolong kesakitan.

.

.

_'Dia memang senang mengerjaiku. Jahat sih, tapi yah aku memang menyukainya.'_

Rin tersenyum simpul. Ia kaitkan tangan kanannya pada tangan kanan Len—yang saat itu sedang merintih kesakitan.

"Aku juga suka Len sejak lama."

.

.

Finn

.

**A/N: pairing RinxLen memang manis! Pertama membuat genre romance, Mari langsung deg-degan membayangkan reaksi Len. Len itu kekanakan tapi memang romantis!**

**Makasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca apalagi jika ingin meng-review! ^^**


End file.
